Maximaler Nutzen: Hermines Opfer
by Rasthea
Summary: Mit Voldemorts Rückkehr sind muggelgeborene Hexen wie Hermine in großer Gefahr. Irgendwie überrascht es sie dennoch, als ausgerechnet Snape ihr seine Hilfe anbietet. Was hat der Zaubertränkelehrer wohl im Sinn?
1. Disclaimer und ein paar wichtige Hinweis

Disclaimer: Das HP Universum und alle Charaktere darin gehören J.K. Rowling und mir gehört nichts - außer die Idee zu diesem Plot, bei deren Umsetzung ich mir große Mühe gegeben habe, obwohl ich kein Geld damit verdiene.  
  
A/N: Diese Geschichte ist aus mehreren Gründen entstanden.   
  
1. Fast alle "R" Geschichten mit Severus sind Slash. Und ich mag nicht gerne Slash lesen. Aber weil man ja nicht einfach meckern soll hab ich mir gedacht, mach ich's einfach besser :)  
  
2. Es gibt so viele Geschichten in denen Hermione und Snape zusammenkommen und ich finde das so *unrealistisch*. Nicht, weil sie nicht gut zusammen passen würden - das finde ich schon. Aber was sollte Hermione an Snape finden? Sie sieht schließlich das Original aus den Büchern. Und der Snape ist ein *bisschen* weniger sexy als Alan Rickman fürchte ich.   
  
Und warum sollte Snape sich mit einer Schülerin einlassen? Noch dazu einer Gryffindor? Er würde seinen Job riskieren.  
  
Wie auch immer. Ich habe das als Herausforderung betrachtet eine Geschichte zu schreiben in der die zwei - zwar nicht zusammen kommen - aber eine - ähm - im weitesten Sinne aufregende Nacht miteinander verbringen.  
  
Und hier gleich noch eine Bemerkung für alle, die sich vielleicht verklickt haben: Diese Geschichte ist aus gutem Grund mit "R" gerated. Es geht nämlich zur Sache. Und es ist ja nicht nur so, das es um Sex geht. Die beiden Hauptakteure sind ein Lehrer und seine Schülerin. Es geht also rein rechtlich gesehen um den Missbrauch Schutzbefohlener. Und Hermione ist in dieser story noch nicht 18. Sie ist also auch noch Minderjährig. Sie ist noch nicht einmal 17 - also auch in der Zaubererwelt noch minderjährig.  
  
Und ob sie nun einwilligt oder nicht, es ist und bleibt Missbrauch Schutzbefohlener, denn sie ist Snapes Schülerin. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ihre Gründe einzuwilligen moralisch fragwürdig sind.   
  
Also: Seid so gut. Wer sowas nicht mag, oder gar noch nicht alt genug ist (also mindestens 17/18) der sollte jetzt einfach auf den "Back-Button" klicken, denn für den ist diese Geschichte nichts.  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich noch hinzufügen, dass ich von meiner eigenen Phantasie ein bisschen erschrocken bin?  
  
Na gut. Dann sind wohl jetzt nur noch mutige Erwachsene übriggeblieben und es kann losgehen... 


	2. Professor Snape macht einen Vorschlag

Noch ne Author's Note: Irgendwie finde ich das immer anstrengend, wenn die Schrift übers ganze Fenster geht. aber eine richtige Lösung hab ich auch nicht. Txt-Format mit zeilenumbruch funktionuckelt irgendwie auch nicht richtig.  
  
Ich ziehe mir das Fenster dann immer so schmal, dass man's gut lesen kann - für alle, die auch einen breiten Bildschirm haben und mit derartigen Problemen kämpfen. *achselzuck*  
  
Maximaler Nutzen - Hermines Opfer  
  
Hermine stand unsicher vor Snapes Büro. Was konnte der Zubertränke Lehrer von ihr wollen? War Snape mit ihrem Aufsatz nicht zufrieden? Dabei hatte sie alles ganz genau recherchiert! Schließlich atmete sie einmal tief durch und klopfte an. Von drinnen ertönte ein knappes "ja" und sie trat ein. Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und sah auf, als Hermine die Tür schloss. "Ah - Miss Granger. Da sind Sie ja." Hermine schluckte erneut. "Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor?" Snape nickte. "Ja - da gibt es etwas, von dem ich annehme, dass es Sie interessieren könnte. Setzen Sie sich doch."  
  
Hermine setzte sich verunsichert in den Holzstuhl mit Armlehnen, der vor Snapes Schreibtisch stand. Nicht nur, dass sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, was ihr Lehrer von ihr wollen konnte - Snape hatte sie noch nie zuvor angelächelt. Aber so, wie es aussah, hätte Hermine auch gerne auf diesen Anblick verzichtet. Snapes Lächeln hatte etwas öliges, unsympathisches - was unter anderem daran lag, dass er zwar seine Lippen verzog - seine Augen aber so kalt und leer blieben, wie immer. "Etwas das mich interessieren könnte?" Neugier erwachte in ihr - was konnte Snape meinen? "Nun - nachdem der Dunkle Lord es Ende des letzten Schuljahres geschafft hat, seine Rückkehr zu inszenieren und sich die Todesser wieder um ihn sammeln, wird die Lage für junge Hexen wie Sie - " Snape machte eine kleine Pause und Hermine konnte sich denken, wovon er sprach "Nun, sagen wir: potentiell ungemütlich."  
  
Snape musterte Hermine mit einem durchdringenden Blick. Was wollte er bloß von ihr? Wollte er ihr drohen? Erwartete er, dass sie etwas sagte? Hermine entschied sich, zu schweigen.  
  
"Sie werden mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit in eine Situation kommen, in der Sie sich verteidigen müssen. Und Sie können nicht sicher sein, dass diese Situation *nach* ihrem Abschluss auf dieser Schule eintreffen wird. Ganz im Gegenteil - sie müssen damit rechnen, dass Sie *jederzeit* in eine - *unangenehme* Lage versetzt werden können."  
  
Snape musterte sie erneut mit einem stechend kalten Blick und Hermine wusste noch immer nicht, auf was er eigentlich hinaus wollte.  
  
"Nun - einer talentierten jungen Hexe wie Ihnen stehen Möglichkeiten offen, die nicht jeder hat. Es gibt Möglichkeiten, ihre Ausgangssituation um ein Vielfaches zu verbessern - wenn Sie bereit sind, einige *Opfer* zu bringen."  
  
"Opfer?" Hermine war erschrocken darüber, wie piepsig und dünn ihre Stimme klang.  
  
Ein leichtes Grinsen erschien in Snapes Gesicht. "Ich wäre bereit, Ihnen behilflich zu sein. Am besten wird, sein, Sie informieren sich selbst. In der Bibliothek finden sie alles, was Sie wissen müssen. 'Außergewöhnliche Magische Rituale' Seite 669."  
  
Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als Snape den Titel des Buches nannte. "Aber Professor - dieses Buch steht in der Verbotenen Abteilung..."  
  
"Deswegen bekommen Sie von mir die schriftliche Erlaubnis, es einzusehen, Miss Granger!"  
  
Hermine sah Snape ungläubig an. War das ein Trick, um ihr Punkte von Gryffindor abzuziehen? Warum wollte Snape ihr helfen? Hermine nahm den Zettel entgegen, den Snape für sie unterschrieben hatte.  
  
"Ich denke, Sie sollten jetzt gehen, Miss Granger! Sagen Sie mir einfach Bescheid, wenn sie - - die Maßnahme für sinnvoll halten."  
  
Hermine sah von dem Zettel zu Snape und nickte. Dann verließ sie sein Büro.  
  
Auf dem Gang untersuchte sie den Zettel eingehend. Doch er war weder mit Tinte geschrieben, die verschwinden würde, noch schien ansonsten etwas damit nicht in Ordnung zu sein.  
  
Hermine lehnte sich an einen Fensterrahmen und sah hinaus auf die spätsommerlichen Wiesen. Etwas war faul. Warum wollte Snape ihr helfen? Soweit sie wusste war er nicht unbedingt ein freund von Muggelgeborenen. Oder schätzte sie ihn falsch ein? Hatte er überhaupt recht? Würde Voldemort soweit gehen Schüler anzugreifen, nur weil sie nicht aus Zaubererfamilien kamen? Nun, zumindest - soweit hatte Snape sicher recht - konnte man das nicht ausschlissen. Und selbst wenn es nicht Voldemort selbst war, Todesser wie Lucius Malfoy würden sicher jede Gelegenheit ergreifen um ein bisschen Spaß zu haben.  
  
Sie drehte sich ruckartig um und machte sich mit schnellen Schritten auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Sie würde nur herausfinden, was Snape von ihr wollte, wenn sie sich dieses Buch ansah.  
  
In der Bibliothek angekommen reichte sie den Zettel Madame Pince. Diese sah sie argwöhnisch an.  
  
"Außergewöhnliche Magische Rituale?" Die Bibliothekarin hob ihren Zauberstab und ließ ihn über den Zettel gleiten, den Hermine ihr gereicht hatte. Hermine erkannte einen 'Anti-Fälschungs-Zauber'. Doch anstatt den Zettel aufzulösen - wie es mit einer Fälschung geschehen wäre, stoben kleine blaue Funken von dem Pergament zurück.  
  
"Professor Snape hat das wirklich autorisiert?!" Madame Pince musterte Hermine.  
  
Diese nickte möglichst beiläufig. "Ja, er sagte, es wäre ganz nützlich als zusätzliche Lektüre."  
  
Pince zuckte mit den Schultern und kritzelte dann eine Buchstaben- Zahlenkombination auf ein kleines Stück Pergament und reichte es Hermine. "Hier ist die Signatur. Aber seien Sie vorsichtig, Miss Granger - das Buch ist eines der ältesten in dieser Bibliothek!"  
  
"Selbstverständlich, Madame Pince!"  
  
Mit der Signatur in der Hand machte sich Hermine auf die Suche nach dem Buch. Ihr suchender Blick glitt über Buchrücken und Regale - immer weiter nach hinten in der Verbotenen Abteilung. Schließlich entdeckte sie einen breiten, sehr alten, Buchrücken auf dem obersten Regal, der die richtige Signatur aufwies. 


	3. Hermine und die Dunklen Künste

Hermine zog sich eine der Regalleitern heran und stieg hoch um das Buch aus dem Regal zu ziehen. Es war schwer - und ein wenig staubig. Offenbar vertrieb Madame Pince nicht in allen Ecken der Bibliothek den Staub so häufig, wie in den vorderen Bereichen.  
  
Vorsichtig legte Hermine das Buch auf eines der Lesepulte und strich mit der Hand über den schwarzen Einband. Die Schrift musste wohl einmal aus Gold bestanden haben - aber es war kaum mehr als ein gelblicher Schatten davon übrig geblieben.  
  
Noch vorsichtiger als zuvor öffnete Hermine den Buchdeckel. Auf der ersten Seite stand erneut der Titel des Buches - und ein Hinweis auf die Verfasser. Beziehungsweise - die Verfasserinnen.  
  
// Gesammelt von den Hexen von Sodom. // Las Hermine. Dann blätterte sie die weit mehr als betagten Pergamentseiten um, bis sie zum Inhaltsverzeichnis kam.  
  
Sie schluckte, als sie die Kapitelüberschriften las. Das Buch beschäftigte sich offenbar mit Ritualen der Dunklen Künste. Das also hatte Snape gemeint, als er gesagt hatte, sie würde Opfer bringen müssen. Wenn sie sich vor den Todessern schützen wollte, musste sie sie mit ihren eigenen Mitteln schlagen - und das Gesetz brechen. Hermine schluckte und hielt inne. War sie bereit dazu? Konnte sie die dunklen Künste anwenden? Immerhin ging es um ihr Leben!  
  
Hermine entschied, dass sie sich damit anfreunden konnte, die Dunklen Künste zur Verteidigung gegen Voldemorts Gefolgsleute anzuwenden - im äußersten Notfall.  
  
Ihr Blick glitt weiter über die Kapitelüberschriften, bis sie bei Seite 600 ankam.  
  
Hermine riss die Augen auf - dann schlug sie schockiert den Buchdeckel zu. Winzige Pergament-Teilchen rieselten zu Boden, doch Hermine bemerkte es kaum.  
  
Das Ritual, das Snape ihr sozusagen empfohlen hatte, befand sich auf Seite 669. Und alle Seiten von 600 - 699 beschäftigten sich mit - Hermine schluckte erneut - Sexualmagie.  
  
Heftiger Ekel regte sich in ihr. Das war es also, was Snape dazu gebracht hatte, ihr 'helfen' zu wollen. Er wollte ihr nicht helfen - er wollte *sie*!  
  
Der Gedanke an ihren hakennasigen, fahlhäutigen Lehrer mit seinen fettigen Haaren ließ ein flaues Gefühl in Hermines Magengrube entstehen, das sich noch verstärkte, als sie sich vorstellte, wie Snape langsam seine Robe ablegte und sie angrinste.  
  
Hermine trat zwei Schritte vom Lesepult weg und atmete tief durch. Sie würde einfach das Buch wieder wegstellen und so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen. Und wenn Snape sie darauf ansprach - falls er das überhaupt tun würde - würde sie einfach behaupten, dass sie noch keine Zeit gehabt hatte, nachzulesen.  
  
Ja, das war es. Der perfekte Plan. Hermine atmete noch einmal tief durch und öffnete wieder die Augen. Da lag es, das Buch. Auf dem Lesepult. Hermine fixierte es wie ein Kätzchen eine Schlange, die sich zum Angriff aufrichtete.  
  
Sie würde einfach hingehen, das Buch nehmen, auf die Leiter steigen und es zurück an seinen Platz schieben und dann die Bibliothek verlassen. Ganz einfach. Kein Problem.  
  
Während Hermine auf das Buch starrte begann sich die Neugier in ihr zu regen. Natürlich würde sie Snape nicht sagen, dass sie das Ritual nachgelesen hatte - aber es war schon interessant herauszufinden, was er ihr vorschlug. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, einen Blick in Snapes schmutzige Fantasie werfen zu können und obwohl sie wusste, dass es klüger gewesen wäre, einfach wieder zu gehen und dieses Buch zu vergessen, trat sie wieder ans Lesepult. Sie öffnete erneut den Buchdeckel und blätterte mit trockenem Mund die Seiten um, bis sie auf Seite 669 angekommen war.  
  
[Ritual zur Verstärkung der magischen Kräfte]  
  
[Für dieses Ritual ist es zunächst notwendig, dass die Hexe einen Hexenmeister findet, der sie bei der Durchführung des Rituals unterstützt.]  
  
Hermine schluckte trocken, zwei Illustrationen veranschaulichten sehr deutlich, was mit "Unterstützung" gemeint war. Sie überflog den Abschnitt, in dem die Vorbereitungen beschrieben wurden. Es waren schwarze Kerzen notwendig, eine Paste für Körperbemalung und die Liste der Zutaten für den entscheidenden Zaubertrank las sich recht unappetitlich.  
  
Hermines Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als sie Begann, die Beschreibung der Durchführung zu lesen.  
  
[Zunächst entfernt der Meister sorgfältig das Schamhaar der Hexe. Es muss vollständig für einen späteren Verwendungszweck aufgehoben werden.]  
  
Hermine starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf das Buch. Wie konnte Snape auch nur im Entferntesten daran denken, dass sie ihn *das* tun lassen würde? Schon die Vorstellung mit ihrem Lehrer zu schlafen war ekelerregend. Nein! Schon die Vorstellung, dass Snape abends seine Roben ablegte und dann *nackt* war, war ekelerregend.  
  
Hermine schauderte. Niemals würde sie dieses Ritual durchführen. Und doch las sie weiter.  
  
Es folgte die Beschreibung, wie - und vor allem wo - eine Reihe von magischen Symbolen auf ihre Haut aufgetragen werden musste. Hermine verzog das Gesicht, als sie die Anleitung für die Zusammensetzung der Farbpaste las. Das fehlte gerade noch, dass Snape ihren Körper mit einer Mischung aus Schweinefett, Hühnerblut und zerriebenen Spinnenbeinen beschmierte. Hermine stutzte. Insbesondere nicht an *diesen* Stellen.  
  
Es folgte die Beschreibung einiger Zaubersprüche, die in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge in Verbindung mit weiteren Vorbereitungen gesprochen werden mussten, bevor das eigentliche Ritual begann.  
  
Hermine war nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt weiterlesen wollte - doch jetzt, wo sie angefangen hatte wusste sie, dass sie sich immer über sich ärgern würde, wenn sie jetzt aufhörte. Sie würde sich immer fragen, wie es weitergegangen wäre - und so las sie.  
  
[Für die erste Vereinigung werden zwei schwarze Kerzen benötigt, die am Kopfende des Tisches aufgestellt werden. Eine Schale muss bereitgestellt werden...]  
  
Hermine verlor den Faden, als ihr auffiel, was sie gerade gelesen hatte. // Für die *erste* Vereinigung? // Sie schnaufte empört. Das wurde ja immer besser und besser. Nicht nur, dass Snape mit ihr schlafen wollte - nein! Er musste das auch noch mit einem ekligen und entwürdigenden Ritual verbinden und es reichte nicht, dass sie es *einmal* mit ihm tat - nein... Hermine überflog den Rest der Beschreibung. *Drei mal!*  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Das war unglaublich. Niemals würde sie sich darauf einlassen. Niemals! Wie absurd von Snape zu denken, dass sie... Hermine kam ein Gedanke. Vielleicht war Snapes Angebot gar nicht ernstgemeint? Er konnte nicht ernsthaft davon ausgehen, dass sie in *dieses* Ritual einwilligen würde. Sie war gerade 15 geworden - es war vollkommen absurd, dass sie ein solches Ritual durchführte. Noch dazu, mit einem Mann, der mehr als doppelt so alt war wie sie! Und ihr Lehrer! Und hässlich und ekelhaft! Ganz davon abgesehen, dass es ihr erstes Mal wäre. Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf. *Absurd!*  
  
Sie las den Rest der Beschreibung. Es wurde nicht besser. An einem Nebensatz blieb Hermine dennoch hängen.  
  
[War die Hexe zuvor unberührt, so verstärkt sich die Wirkung des Rituals um ein Vielfaches.]  
  
// Na toll! //  
  
Hermine kam in den Sinn, dass es möglicherweise das gewesen war, was Snape mit "Opfer bringen" gemeint hatte. Sie hatte ebenfalls bereits den Eindruck gewonnen, dass dieses Ritual ausgesprochen fortgeschrittene Magie war - eigentlich nichts für eine Schülerin in ihrem Alter. Wahrscheinlich sogar zu schwierig für viele erwachsene Hexen. Man musste praktisch in allen Gebieten der Magie exzellente Leistungen erbringen können. Allein der Zaubertrank war schwerer als die Tränke die für die Abschlussprüfung verlangt wurden. Und die Sprüche waren auch nicht ohne. Sehr komplex. Am Ende war Snapes Vorschlag doch ernst gemeint gewesen? Ein ausgesprochen schwieriges Ritual - mit einem maximalen Nutzen. Wenn man bereit war, Opfer zu bringen.  
  
Die Buchstaben verschwammen vor Hermines Augen, als sie darüber nachdachte, was Snape gesagt hatte. // ... Es gibt Möglichkeiten, ihre Ausgangssituation um ein Vielfaches zu verbessern - wenn Sie bereit sind, einige *Opfer* zu bringen... //  
  
Aber was für Opfer. Wenn sie sich darauf einließ - was sie niemals tun würde, wie Hermine schnell in Gedanken hinzufügte - dann würde sie ihr erstes Mal nicht mit einem Jungen erleben, den sie liebte, sondern mit einem Mann, den sie verabscheute. Und nicht nur das - schließlich ging es hier nicht um ein Schäferstündchen in Snapes Schlafzimmer. Sie musste sich einiger entwürdigenden Maßnahmen unterziehen. Und sie musste es *drei Mal* mit Snape tun - wobei der Erfolg der ganzen Sache davon abhing, wie *lange* es beim dritten Mal dauern würde - denn das war die Zeitspanne, für die ihr im Falle eines Duells ein Vielfaches ihrer normalen Fähigkeiten zur Verfügung stehen würde.  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und klappte entschlossen die Buchdeckel zusammen. Ausgeschlossen. Niemals.  
  
Sie stieg auf die Leiter und schob das Buch zurück in das Regal an seinen Platz. Dann verließ sie die Bibliothek, ohne sich umzusehen. 


	4. Eine schwere Entscheidung

Hermine erwachte keuchend und verschwitzt. Ein kurzer Blick durch die Vorhänge ihres Bettes sagte ihr, dass es noch mitten in der Nacht war. Sie tappte hinüber zum Fenster und öffnete es einen Spaltbreit - es schien ihr, dass es unglaublich heiß im Zimmer war.  
  
Dann huschte sie zurück ins Bett. Was hatte sie nur geträumt? Es war etwas sehr wirres gewesen. Sie war durch die Gänge von Hogwarts gelaufen. Überall hatte Schnee gelegen. Dann hatte sie festgestellt, dass sie nackt war. Panisch hatte sie versucht, sich in ein leeres Klassenzimmer zu flüchten. Jederzeit konnte jemand sie sehen. Doch alle Türen waren verschlossen gewesen. Sie war weiter und weiter gelaufen - immer in der Angst, dass jemand sie sehen könnte. Tatsächlich war irgendwann das Geräusch von Schritten hinter ihr aufgetaucht - und war ihr gefolgt, wohin sie auch lief. Bis sie endlich einen Klassenraum fand, dessen Tür nicht verschlossen war. Erleichtert war sie hineingestürmt und hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und einen Riegel vorgeschoben und sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür gelehnt. Sie hatte überlegt, warum sie bloß nackt war. Dann hatte sie an sich hinunter gesehen und festgestellt, dass ihr Schamhaar abrasiert worden war.  
  
Der Schock wurde nur noch übertroffen von einer seidigen Stimme, die in kühlem Tonfall sagte: "Ah - Miss Granger. Da sind Sie ja." Hermine hatte den Kopf hochgerissen und direkt in Snapes schwarze, kalte Augen gestarrt.  
  
Dann war sie aufgewacht.  
  
Während die kalte Nachtluft ins Zimmer strömte beruhigte Hermine sich langsam wieder. Was für ein ekelhafter Traum.  
  
Obwohl sie danach wieder eingeschlafen war und bis zum Morgen durchgeschlafen hatte, fühlte sich Hermine am nächsten Tag wie zerschlagen. Professor MacGonagall warf ihr in Verwandlungskunde einen scharfen Blick zu, als Hermine zum wiederholten Male hinter vorgehaltener Hand gähnte. In Professor Binns Klasse schlief sie tatsächlich ein - doch das fiel nicht weiter auf. Schließlich war sie auf dem Weg hinunter in den Kerker zu ihrer Zaubertränkestunde. Zu ihrer Zaubertränke*doppel*stunde.  
  
Hermine war fest entschlossen, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Immer wieder sagte sie sich, dass sie gar nicht in der Bibliothek gewesen war. Sie hatte dieses Buch niemals angefasst. Niemals aufgeschlagen. Und ganz sicher hatte sie nichts über irgendein außergewöhnliches Ritual gelesen.  
  
Sie hatte sich sogar vorgenommen so zu tun, als sei sie nicht einmal in Snapes Büro gewesen. Nichts von alledem hatte stattgefunden.  
  
Während sie ihren Kessel aufstellte und ihre Zutaten ordnete, beobachtete sie Snape aus den Augenwinkeln, der Neville zurechtwies und dann mit Engelsgeduld Goyle und Crabbe die Aufgabe erneut erklärte.  
  
Er war wie immer. Er sah Hermine nicht einmal an. Aber er sah auch nicht gezielt weg. Er war wie immer. Hermine war erleichtert. Sie hatte befürchtet, dass er ihr vielleicht durchdringende Blicke zuwerfen würde - oder vielleicht grinsen würde... Doch nichts dergleichen. Es war eine Zauberstränkestunde wie jede andere in den vergangenen Jahren zuvor auch. Malfoy bewarf Harry und Ron hinter Snapes Rücken mit Molchaugen, Parvati und Lavender ekelten sich vor den lebenden Käferlarven, die sie zerstampfen mussten und Nevilles Kessel explodierte. Alles wie immer. Hermine hatte sich beruhigt und war vollkommen entspannt, als Snape neben ihr stehen blieb, um einen Blick auf ihren Zaubertrank zu werfen. Hermine sah nicht auf, sondern tat, als würde sie sich ganz darauf konzentrieren, die Ranunkelwurzel in gleichgroße Würfel zu schneiden, als ihr Blick auf Snapes Hand fiel, die mit der Kelle in ihrem Kessel rührte und dann ein wenig Zaubertrank heraushob und zurücklaufen ließ.  
  
Snape hatte schöne Hände, wie Hermine zu ihrem Entsetzen feststellen musste. Noch nie hatte sie zuvor darauf geachtet. Seine Hände waren schlank und feingliedrig. Er hatte sogar saubere Fingernägel. Sie waren ein bisschen kurz - zugegeben - aber nicht schmutzig. Und die Haut war glatt und...  
  
Snape ließ die Kelle in den Kessel zurückfallen und ging weiter. Ohne ein Wort. Wie immer. Noch nie hatte er ein Wort des Lobes für Hermines perfekte Tränke übriggehabt. Sie war das gewohnt. Aber warum ärgerte es sie heute plötzlich?  
  
Die Stunde näherte sich dem Ende. Hermine ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass es ihr zu schnell ging. Sie wollte nicht, dass die Stunde vorbei war. Sie spielte mit dem Gedanken, am Ende herumzutrödeln, um länger bleiben zu können - aber dann fiel ihr auf, dass sie dann mit Snape allein sein würde. Womöglich würde er sie auf das Ritual ansprechen...  
  
Hermine packte ihre Sachen am Ende der Stunde so schnell zusammen, dass sie als eine der ersten den Kerker verließ. 


	5. In der Heulenden Hütte

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich tat, was sie tat. Zur Zeit schlich sie durch die dunklen Gänge von Hogwarts in Richtung der Eingangshalle.  
  
Sobald sie dort war, würde sie sich zur peitschenden Weide hinüberstehlen und mit einem langen Stock den Mechanismus auslösen, der die Weide einfrieren ließ.  
  
Dann würde sie durch den Gang zur Heulenden Hütte gehen und am anderen Ende...  
  
Hermine verdrängte den Gedanken an das, was sie dort erwarten würde. Sie wusste noch immer nicht recht, warum sie schließlich doch zu Snape gegangen war.  
  
Es lag sicher nicht daran, dass er schöne Hände hatte. Sie hatte ihn in den folgenden Tagen genauer beobachtet. Es hatten sich keine großen Veränderungen aufgetan. Er war nach wie vor locker 20 Jahre älter als sie und außerdem ihr Lehrer. Sie konnte ihn immer noch nicht leiden. Er war gemein und - eine Schönheit war er auch nicht gerade.  
  
Aber Hermine hatte nachgedacht. Dies war eine einmalige Möglichkeit. Sie hatte die Chance, ihre Kräfte um ein Vielfaches zu erhöhen. Selbst wenn sie niemals in die von Snape beschworene Situation kommen würde, in der sie sich verteidigen musste... Es sah nicht so aus, als würde Voldemort sich so einfach niederwerfen lassen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er schien sich gemütlich einzurichten und davon auszugehen, dass er in wenigen Jahren der größte Magier in England, Europa und womöglich der Welt sein würde.  
  
Er war nicht so einfach zu stoppen. Es würde außergewöhnlicher Maßnahmen bedürfen, Voldemort niederzuwerfen. Wahrscheinlich würden viele Hexen und Zauberer notwendig sein, um ihn zu besiegen. Und wenn sie eine von ihnen sein konnte... Wenn sie die Möglichkeit hatte, die Chancen zugunsten der guten Seite zu beeinflussen? Zu erhöhen?  
  
Sie hatte lange darüber nachgedacht. Nein. Eigentlich nicht lange - aber viel. Sie hatte drei Nächte kaum geschlafen. Immer wieder hatte sie an die Details des Rituals gedacht und versucht sich vorzustellen, dass sie und Snape die Hauptakteure waren.  
  
Schließlich hatte sie eine Entscheidung getroffen. Eine *vernünftige* Entscheidung. Eine Entscheidung, die sie selbst noch Tage zuvor niemals in Erwägung gezogen hätte.  
  
Sie hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Bauch. Doch sie wusste, dass sie das richtige tat. Das sagte sie sich erneut, als sie am Ende des Ganges angekommen war und diesen verließ.  
  
In dem Zimmer, das an den Flur grenzte, konnte sie Licht sehen. Snape war also schon da. So wie er es gesagt hatte.  
  
Hermine befeuchtete ihre trocken gewordenen Lippen. Noch konnte sie zurück. Noch konnte sie alles abblasen und Snape morgen sagen, dass sie sich anders entschieden hatte. Wollte sie das?  
  
Eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf schrie "Ja! Ja! Geh einfach! Geh!" Doch Hermine wusste, dass sie nicht zurückgehen würde. Ein weitaus stärkerer Teil von ihr war entschlossen. Entschlossen, dieses Ritual durchzuziehen. Und die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Sie würde stärker werden - doch sie würde teuer bezahlen. Aber Hermine hatte sich entschieden, dass der Preis nicht *zu* hoch war.  
  
Sie atmete einmal tief durch, dann betrat sie mit entschlossenen Schritten den Raum, in dem Snape bereits mit den Vorbereitungen begonnen hatte.  
  
Snape sah auf, als Hermine den Raum betrat. Er sagte nichts. Hermine war dankbar dafür. Was hätte er auch sinnvolles sagen sollen? 'So - da sind Sie also, Miss Granger' oder 'Ich dachte schon, Sie kämen nicht mehr' oder 'Na - dann können wir ja loslegen'?  
  
Hermine trat an den Tisch. Es war ein großer, robuster Eichentisch. Auf der einen Hälfte hatte Snape die Zutaten und alles Zubehör für den Zaubertrank ausgebreitet - auf der anderen Hälfte lag eine Wolldecke. Hermine schluckte. Am liebsten wäre sie fortgelaufen.  
  
Snape warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. Hermine war fast dankbar dafür, denn in seinem Blick lag nichts anzügliches oder hämisches. Ja - der sarkastische, fiese Snape schien sich irgendwo zu verstecken, denn der Blick war vollkommen neutral. Bei jedem anderen hätte Hermine wahrscheinlich auf Sympathie getippt, aber bei Snape hielt sie eine freundliche Professionalität für wahrscheinlicher.  
  
Als sie sich Snapes Vorbereitungen genauer ansah erkannte sie, dass er soweit mit allem fertig war - die Paste aus Schweinefett und Hühnerblut stand schon bereit - und es sah aus als ob er tatsächlich nur noch auf sie gewartet hatte.  
  
Eine seltsame Stille lag ihm Raum. Jemand musste etwas sagen. Hermine überlegte krampfhaft, was ein halbwegs sinnvoller Kommentar in dieser Situation wäre. Doch ihr fiel nichts ein.  
  
"Wenn Sie soweit sind, Miss Granger, dann schlage ich vor, dass Sie..."  
  
"Ja, sicher!" antwortete Hermine hastig. // sich ausziehen. // Schlimm genug, dass das passieren musste - sie wollte es Snape nicht auch noch sagen hören. Sie seufzte kaum hörbar und legte ihre schwarze Schülerrobe auf einem Stuhl ab. Dann begann sie, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen.  
  
Als sie das letzte Kleidungsstück abgelegt hatte und sich umdrehte, stellte sie überrascht fest, dass Snape ebenfalls nackt war. Wahrscheinlich fand er es nur fair, dass sie sich sozusagen gleichwertig gegenüber standen. Er verlor kein Wort darüber, aber Hermine war ihm dankbar dafür.  
  
Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, als sie mit langsamen Schritten zum Tisch hinüber ging. Dann setzte sie sich auf die Kannte und sah zu Snape. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Hermine erkannte einen fragenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen und nickte kurz.  
  
Snape griff wortlos zu einem altmodischen Rasiermesser, dessen blanke Klinge Hermine das Herz in die Knie sacken ließ.  
  
Dann trat er auf sie zu. Hermine starrte auf das Messer und wusste, dass sie das nicht würde mit ansehen können - so legte sie sich einfach nach hinten auf den Rücken und spreizte die Beine ein wenig.  
  
Das nächste, was sie spürte, waren Snapes Hände auf ihren Oberschenkeln, die diese weiter auseinander schoben - viel weiter, als Hermine lieb war - und dann Snapes kühle Hand die die Haut auf ihren Schamlippen straffte, um die Haare entfernen zu können. Sie spürte die Kälte der Klinge, obwohl diese ihre Haut kaum berührte und ein sehr leises schabendes Geräusch, während das Messer die Haare am Ansatz durchschnitt. Snape hatte am Beinansatz begonnen und arbeitete sich langsam weiter nach innen vor. Hermine hatte einen Kloß im Hals. // Nicht zittern - bloß nicht zittern! // war alles, was sie denken konnte, während Snape die innersten Haare entfernte und dabei ihre Schamlippen auseinander drückte.  
  
Dann hörte sie, wie er das Messer beiseite legte und mit einer Hand vorsichtig die abrasierten Haare von ihrer jetzt nackten Haut fegte. Als sie sich aufsetzte sah sie, dass er diese in einer Schale aufgefangen hatte, die er nun beiseite stellte. Statt dessen griff er nach einer Schale mit der rötlichen Farbpaste. Hermine wusste, in welcher Reihenfolge er welches Symbol auftragen musste und stand vom Tisch auf. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, um die notwendigen Beschwörungen vorzunehmen, bevor der schlimmste Teil des Rituals begann.  
  
Snapes Finger strichen über Hermines Haut und formten mit der Paste die magischen Symbole. Solange er nur ihren Rücken und ihre Beine und Arme berührt hatte, hatte Hermine sich ein wenig entspannt. Ja - die Berührungen waren sogar ganz angenehm gewesen. Aber jetzt kam der Bauch dran. Und ihre Brüste.  
  
Hermine schluckte und starrte angespannt auf Snapes Brustbehaarung. Sie versuchte, nicht rot zu werden, sondern möglichst professionell zu wirken. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob es gelang. Snapes Finger glitten beinah zärtlich über ihre Haut, während er präzise die notwendigen Symbole nachzeichnete. Er schien vollkommen in die Aufgabe vertieft zu sein - aber möglicherweise war er genauso angespannt, wie sie selbst. Schließlich stand man nicht jeden Tag nackt vor einer Schülerin und hatte rote Farbe an den Händen. Beinah hätte Hermine gelächelt. Doch genau in diesem Moment war Snape mit dem letzten Zeichen auf ihrer Brust fertig geworden. Und Hermine wusste, was noch fehlte.  
  
Sie schloss die Augen. Während sie die Beine spreizte, um Snape zu erlauben, die erforderlichen Striche zwischen ihren Schenkeln vorzunehmen.  
  
Dann war Snape fertig. Hermine lag noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Rücken auf dem Tisch. Sie hörte Wasser plätschern - Snape wusch sich die Hände.  
  
Dann hörte sie die leisen Schritte, die seine nackten Sohlen auf dem Holzboden machten, näherkommen.  
  
Er stand vor ihr, vor dem Tisch, sie wusste, es - obwohl sie die Augen geschlossen hatte. Beide kannten den Ablauf des Rituals und es war nicht notwendig irgendetwas zu sagen. Hermine war sehr dankbar dafür - denn sie war sicher, dass sie sofort in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre, wenn sie hätte sprechen müssen.  
  
Sie spürte, wie Snape ihre Beine unterhalb der Knie umfasste und auseinander drückte. Sie machte sich auf einen Schmerz gefasst, doch zu ihrer Überraschung war das nächste, das sie spürte, Snapes Lippen auf ihrer Scheide. Er küsste sie und begann dann, mit der Zunge den Bereich zwischen ihren Schamlippen zu erkunden. Der erste Schreck wich und Hermine entspannte sich ein wenig. Das gehörte nicht zum Ritual - aber offenbar war Snape der Meinung, dass es nicht verboten war.  
  
Seine Zunge hatte den Eingang gefunden, und Hermine spürte, wie er gegen einen Widerstand stieß. Snapes Zunge wanderte höher und fand ihre Klitoris. Ein warmer Schauer ließ ihr über den Rücken, als er seine Zunge dort kreisen ließ und dann vorsichtig zu saugen begann. Hermine entspannte sich noch mehr. Sie hätte niemals erwartet, dass Snape so... - zärtlich sein konnte. Sie genoss die Liebkosung und versuchte, die seltsamen Umstände zu verdrängen.  
  
Gerade, als sie anfing wirklich Gefallen daran zu finden, hörte Snape auf. Hermine spürte seine Hände auf ihre Hüfte, die sie ein kleines Stück weiter zogen, so dass sie beinah direkt auf der Tischkante lag. Dann fühlte sie Snapes Daumen, die ihre Schamlippen auseinander zogen und dann die Spitze seines steifen Gliedes, die gegen ihr Jungfernhäutchen drückte.  
  
Er ließ sich Zeit und Hermine hielt die Luft an. Sie wollte nicht aufschreien - egal, wie weh es tat. Ein scharfer, ziehender Schmerz breitete sich zwischen ihren Beinen aus, als Snape langsam und vorsichtig in sie eindrang. Er hielt ihre Hüfte mit beiden Händen fest, so dass sie sich kaum bewegen konnte, und schob sich langsam tiefer in sie hinein.  
  
Hermine biss die Zähen so fest zusammen, dass ihre Kiefer schmerzten. Eine Träne rann ihr über die Wange. Snape ließ er mit einer Hand ihre Hüfte los. Sein Daumen fand ihre Klitoris und er begann, sie vorsichtig zu massieren. Der Schmerz ließ nach und stattdessen stellte sich das wohlige Gefühl von vorhin wieder ein. Als Snape merkte, dass Hermine sich wieder etwas entspannte, begann er erneut, sich ihr zu bewegen. Langsam zuerst, doch dann immer schneller und heftiger wurden seine Stöße.  
  
Zunächst war es angenehm gewesen, doch dieses Gefühl ließ dann wieder nach. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, neben einem fahrenden Zug herzulaufen, der immer schneller wurde und ihr keine Möglichkeit ließ, aufzuspringen. Snape hielt sie mit beiden Händen und drückte sie auf den Tisch nieder. Seine schnellen Stöße wurden zunehmend ruckartiger. Hermine hoffte, dass er bald fertig sein würde - doch es ging nicht so schnell, wie sie erwartet hatte. Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Snape Gesicht war zur Decke gerichtet. Trotzdem konnte Hermine sehen,. Dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Den Mund hatte er halb geöffnet und sein Atem ging keuchend und stoßweise. Er hatte sie vollkommen vergessen. So kam es Hermine vor. Er war allein mit sich und seiner Lust - sie war nur zufällig da, um sie zu befriedigen.  
  
Hermine schloss die Augen wieder. Vielleicht konnte sie versuchen, sich an seinen Rhythmus anzupassen, wenn sie ihm nicht zusah. Doch bevor sie die Möglichkeit hatte, es zu versuchen, wurden Snapes Bewegungen heftiger. Er keuchte. Hermine öffnete die Augen und sah, dass er sich vorgebeugt hatte. Mit ein paar letzten. Heftigen Stößen kam Snape und Hermine spürte, wie sein Glied das Sperma in sie pumpte.  
  
Einen kurzen Moment hielt er inne. Mit geschlossenen Augen hing sein Oberkörper über ihrem in der Luft und Hermine konnte beobachten, wie sein Atem langsam wieder ruhiger wurde.  
  
Dann öffnete Snape die Augen. Noch immer war er in ihr. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas fehlte. Seine Stöße hatten sie erregt - doch er war zu früh schneller geworden und jetzt wünschte sie sich, dass er noch einmal mit langsamen, festen Stößen beginnen würde.  
  
Stattdessen griff er nach einer leeren Schale. Bevor er sich aus ihr herauszog positionierte er die Schale an der Tischkannte und zog Hermine noch ein Stück vor. Dann spürte sie, wie sein schlaffes Glied aus ihrer Scheide herausglitt. Feuchtigkeit folgte. Er musste 'beider Säfte' - wie es in dem Buch geheißen hatte - auffangen, denn das "Ergebnis" ihrer Entjungferung wurde für den Zaubertrank benötigt.  
  
Snape strich mit dem Finger über ihre Schamlippen um möglichst alles, was an Nässe dort war in die Schale zu befördern.  
  
"Du musst Dich hinknien!" Riss Snapes stimme Hermine aus ihren Gedanken. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah direkt in seine. Schwarz und leer wie immer, sahen sie auf sie nieder. Snapes Wangen jedoch waren ungewohnt rosig. Für seine Verhältnisse. "So läuft nicht alles heraus - du weißt ja, was in dem Buch steht."  
  
Ja - Hermine wusste, was in dem Buch stand.  
  
[Der Meister sammelt die Säfte beider möglichst restlos in einer Schale.]  
  
Ein harmloser kleiner Satz. Hermine setzte sich auf. Während sie sich auf ihre Knie setzte, hielt Snape die Schale sorgfältig unter sie, so dass alles, was vielleicht heraustropfte, aufgefangen wurde. Dann drehte er Hermine so, dass er sie von der Seite ansah. Von hinten schob er seine rechte Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel und drang dann mit dem Mittelfinger in sie ein. Mit kreisenden Bewegungen streifte er alles, was an Sperma und Sekret noch in ihr war von den Wänden ihrer Scheide, so dass es an seinem Finger hinunter lief und in die Schale tropfte. 


	6. Eine ungeplante Entwicklung

Hermine stellte überrascht fest, dass die Bewegung seines Fingers in ihr nicht unangenehm war. Ein leiser Seufzer verließ ihre Lippen. Leise - aber nicht so leise, dass Snape ihn hätte überhören können. Seine linke Hand wanderte von vorn zwischen Hermines Schenkel und er begann erneut, ihre Klitoris zu massieren. Hermine sog die Luft ein, als sich die Erregung zwischen ihren Beinen auszubreiten begann.  
  
Mehr nebenbei bemerkte sie, dass sich zu Snapes Mittelfinger noch ein zweiter gesellt hatte. Die Bewegungen seiner Finger waren nicht mehr so suchend. Sie waren weniger kreisend. Stattdessen drang er mit seinen Fingern so tief wie möglich ein und spreizte sie in ihr.  
  
Hermine begann, heftiger zu atmen. Mittlerweile drückten drei Finger von Snapes linke Hand heftig auf ihre Klitoris und massierten sie mit starkem Druck. Gleichzeitig stieß er mit den Fingern der rechten Hand in sie - waren es zunächst zwei Finger gewesen, spürte Hermine, dass sich noch ein dritter dazugesellt hatte. In ihr drückte Snape gegen die Wände ihrer Scheide und Hermine wunderte sich, wie viel Platz er dort anscheinend hatte.  
  
Plötzlich zog Snape die rechte Hand aus ihr heraus. Hermine stöhnte auf. Sie wollte nicht, dass er jetzt aufhörte. Sie nahm wahr, dass Snape die Schale zur Seite stellte. Dann sagte er mit rauer Stimme: "Dreh Dich zu mir."  
  
Hermine tat, was er sagte. Sie kniete auf dem Tisch - die Beine so breit wie möglich, dass sie nicht fortrutschte - damit Snape wieder beginnen konnte, seine Finger in sie zu schieben.  
  
Doch stattdessen legte er lediglich seine Hand auf ihre feuchten Schamlippen und begann, sie vorsichtig zu kneten. Hermine schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich in Snapes Hand. Sie spürte, wie er seinen linken Arm um ihre Hüfte legte, um sie festzuhalten. Dann begann er, seinen Zeigefinder über ihrer Klitoris kreisen zu lassen. Hermine seufzte leise. Als sie seine Lippen auf den ihren spürte, erwiderte sie seinen Kuss bereitwillig. Es schien nicht wichtig zu sein, dass er ihr Lehrer war, dass sie ihn abstoßend, unsympathisch und ungerecht fand - solange seine Hand sich zwischen ihren Beinen befand, und er nicht aufhörte ihre Klitoris zu massieren. Endlich spürte Hermine, wie er wieder zwei Finger in sie schob, doch er bewegte sich so langsam, dass sie ungeduldig wurde. Sie ließ ihre eigene Hand nach unten gleiten um ihn zu dirigieren. Er ließ es geschehen. Schließlich hielt Hermine seine Hand - deren mittlere drei Finger mittlerweile in ihr waren - mit beiden Händen fest und bewegte sie in sich.  
  
Snapes linke Hand ruhte noch immer auf ihrer Hüfte. Hermine bewegte sich mit geschlossenen Augen und Snape ließ ihr ihren Rhythmus. Bis er erkannte, dass sie es kaum noch aushielt. Er packte sie fest mit der linken um die Hüfte und stieß seine rechte heftiger in sie, bis er fühlte, wie sie sich zusammenzog und kam.  
  
Hermine keuchte und öffnete die Augen. Snape zog schweigend seine Finger aus ihr heraus. Ein seltsames, amüsiertes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen, doch er sagte nichts. Hermine schwieg ebenfalls. Irgendwie war ihr ihre Ekstase plötzlich peinlich. Das war nicht Teil des Rituals gewesen. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass es plötzlich etwas persönliches zwischen ihr und ihrem Lehrer gab. Mit einem Schlag wurde ihr bewusst, mit wem sie zusammen war. Sie stieg vom Tisch und versuchte nicht zu auffällig tief durchzuatmen. Snape hatte sich daran gemacht den Zaubertrank vorzubereiten. Er musste eine Weile nachreifen, während der nächste Teil des Rituals fällig wurde. Sie mussten mehrere komplizierte Sprüche sagen und dann erneut kopulieren. Hermine schluckte und zog die Stirn kraus. Derzeit hatte sie kein großes Bedürfnis nach Sex. Allerdings gab es jetzt auch keinen Weg mehr zurück.  
  
Sie trat zu Snape an den Tisch um ihm bei dem Trank zu helfen. Da dieser viel zu schwer war, als dass sie tatsächlich etwas hätte "helfen" können, bedeutete das, dass sie die zutaten vorbereitete und Snape reichte, wenn er sie brauchte. Doch auch das war schon keine leichte Aufgabe bei einem komplizierten Trank wie diesem. Hermine musste sich so sehr konzentrieren, dass sie völlig vergaß, dass sie nackt neben ihrem - ebenfalls nackten - Zaubertränke-Lehrer stand. Fasziniert beobachtete sie, wie Snape den Trank zubereitet - ebenfalls voll konzentriert. // Möglicherweise // kam es ihr in den Sinn // möglicherweise ging es ihm gar nicht darum mit mir zu schlafen - vielleicht wollte er nur diesen Zaubertrank ausprobieren? // Es schien ein wenig absurd zu sein - doch irgendwie konnte Hermine sich vorstellen, dass das für Snape ein Beweggrund sein konnte. Er war zwar ziemlich gemein und ungerecht zu seinen Schülern - insbesondere den Gryffindors - aber er war immerhin ihr Lehrer. Wenn man über Snape etwas definitiv sagen konnte, dann war es, dass er dafür eintrat, dass Regeln eingehalten wurden. Es sah ihm eigentlich nicht ähnlich sich mit einer Schülerin einzulassen. Noch dazu mit einer aus Gryffindor. Genau betrachtet ging er ein recht großes Risiko ein. Nach dieser Nacht würde Hermine Macht über ihn haben. Sie konnte dafür Sorgen, dass er seinen job verlor. Sie musste nur sagen, dass Snape sie gezwungen hatte. // Aber das stimmt nicht - ich bin freiwillig hier! // Hermine beobachtete Snape aus den Augenwinkeln, der den trank umrührte und sie scheinbar vollkommen vergessen hatte. Ebenso wie den Zweck ihres nächtlichen Treffens. Hermine fand es plötzlich sehr wahrscheinlich dass Snape sie nur auf dieses Ritual aufmerksam gemacht hatte, weil er sich an diesen hochkomplexen Zaubertrank wagen wollte. Doch warum hatte er sie gefragt und nicht eines von den Slytherin Mädchen? Warum nicht Pansy Parkinson? Vielleicht war das seine Art ihr zu zeigen dass er durchaus wertschätzte, dass sie in Zaubertränke gut war? Hermine hatte seine rede aus dem ersten Jahr nicht vergessen. Vielleicht hatte Snape sich entschlossen, dass sie seine Faszienation für Zaubertränke verstehen konnte?  
  
Mit einer Verpuffung aus griftgrünem Rauch änderte der Trank seine Farbe zu leuchtend gelb und riss Hermine aus ihren Überlegungen. Snape atmete durch und sah dann zu ihr. Hermine nickte ihm zu und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Jetzt ging es darum die Sprüche zu sagen. Hermine hatte sich die richte Art der Inkantation gut eingeprägt. Es war nicht einfach gewesen - was für die Komplexität der Sprüche sprach, denn normalerweise fiel es Hermine nicht schwer, sich Sprüche und ihre richtige Aussprache zu merken. 


	7. Beschwörungen und ein besonderer Trank

Hermine war froh, dass es zunächst etwas zu tun gab auf das sie sich konzentrieren musste und versuchte zu verdrängen, was am Ende dieser Phase folgte. Oder sie versuchte es zumindest. Doch Inkantation nach Inkantation wurde gesprochen und sie näherten sich dem ende der Phase und dem, was unausweichlich geschehen musste. Im verlauf der Zeit hatten sie magische Zeichen auf die Holzdielen des Bodens gezeichnet, die jetzt in einem Kreis angeordnet waren in dessen Mitte Hermine mit ihrem Lehrer kniete und die letzte Beschwörungsformel beendete.  
  
Beide ließen ihre Zauberstäbe sinken und legten sie zur Seite. Sie rutschen aufeinander zu bis sie sich direkt in der Mitte des Kreises befanden und Snape zog Hermine nah an sich heran. Er liebkoste ihre Brüste mit der rechten Hand und küsste ihren Hals. Hermine schloss die Augen um sich nicht von der Umgebung - und dem Bewusstsein, dass sie mit Snape schlief - ablenken zu lassen. Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass es Ron war, der sie streichelte und sie so nah an sich zog, dass sie sein steifes Glied zwischen ihren Beinen spürte. Irgendwie klappte es nicht. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie Ron noch nie so nahe gewesen war, wie sie jetzt Snape war. Und weil sie das Gefühl hatte, dass Ron wesentlich weniger zielgerichtet vorgehen würde. Woher auch? Er war schließlich genauso unerfahren wie sie. Mit einem leisen Seufzer gestand Hermine sich ein, dass sie ihm nach dieser Nacht etwas voraus haben würde.  
  
Snape hatte aus ihrem leisen Seufzer wohl andere Schlüsse gezogen, denn er löste sich von ihr und drehte sie um, so dass er von hinten in sie eindringen konnte - wie es für das zweite Mal vorgeschrieben war. Hermine spürte, wie er sich in sie schob. Diesmal tat es nicht weh. Allerdings hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie eigentlich nicht feucht genug war. Doch Snape schien nichts zu bemerken. Er bewegte sich erst langsam und dann immer heftiger in ihr, bis er bei jedem Stoß so tief wie es nur ging in sie eindrang. Hermine ächzte leise. Obwohl es nicht weh tat hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sein Glied diesmal größer war. Und härter. Snapes Stöße waren heftig, beinah wild. Seine linke hand tastete sich zwischen ihre Beine vor und er begann, ihre Klitoris zu kneten, während er immer schneller und härter zustieß. Hermine war dankbar, dass er noch an sie dachte, doch es ging viel zu schnell, als das sie sich hätte darauf einlassen können. Hatte sie beim ersten mal das Gefühl gehabt, neben einem Zug herzulaufen und nicht aufspringen zu können, so hatte sie bei diesem mal das Gefühl angefahren und gegen eine Wand geschleudert zu werden. Hermine konzentrierte sich auf die Maserung in den hölzernen Dielen und versuchte sich so gut es ging sich Snapes Stößen anzupassen. Dann war es vorbei und Snape hing einen Moment keuchend über ihrem Rücken, bis sich sein Atem wieder beruhigte. Dann zog er sich aus ihr heraus und stand auf. Hermine erhob sich ebenfalls. Einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihre Knie zitterten, doch als ihre Beine ihr gewicht tragen mussten, taten sie das überraschenderweise auch.  
  
Der Zaubertrank hatte seine Farbe zu einem dunklen Blutrot gewandelt und Snape nahm nun die Schale mit den letzten Zutaten zur Hand, um ihn fertig zu stellen. Es war die Schale mit ihren Schamhaaren, wie Hermine mit aufsteigender Übelkeit feststellte. Sie dachte lieber nicht darüber nach, was für Zutaten dieser Zaubertrank enthielt - sie würde dann keinen Schluck davon hinunter bekommen und so das ganze Ritual zu nichte machen. Sie musste möglichst viel von dem Trank trinken, während Snape nur sieben kleine Schlucke nehmen durfte - die er danach wieder ausspucken musste.  
  
// was für eine Ungerechtigkeit // fuhr es Hermine durch den Kopf. Snape hatte eindeutig den einfacheren Part abbekommen. Sie unterdrückte einen Seufzer während sie zusah, wie der Trank erneut seine Farbe änderte und jetzt in einem dunklen Violett erstrahlte. Es hatte keinen Sinn sich zu beschweren - sie hatte in diese Ritual eingewilligt obwohl sie wusste was auf sie zukam. Hermine wischte alle Gedanken beiseite, als Snape mit einer Kelle den Kelch füllte und den ersten schluck nahm. Und diesen zur Seite spuckte und Hermine den Kelch weiterreichte.  
  
"Du solltest ihn am besten ganz austrinken!"  
  
Hermine nahm den Becher und nickte. Sie atmete tief durch und setzte den Kelch an die Lippen. Sie würde einfach immer weitertrinken ohne auf den Geschmack zu achten. Das war leichter gedacht als getan. Der Trank schmeckte furchtbarer als der Vielsaft-Trank den sie im zweiten Jahr gebraut hatten. Und sobald der erste Schluck in Hermines Magen ankam zogen sich ihre Eingeweide empört zusammen. Doch Hermine trank weiter bis sie den Kelch geleert hatte und reichte ihn Snape zurück. Sie glaubte einen Funken Anerkennung in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, als er ihn zurücknahm und erneut füllte.  
  
Jeder Becher wurde schwerer auszutrinken, doch Hermine zwang sich eisern weiterzuschlucken, auch wenn ihr die Tränen in die Augen traten. Eine eigenartige Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Bauch aus. Und nicht nur in ihrem Bauch. Sie spürte ein Ziehen zwischen ihren Schenkeln, dass ihr nicht unbekannt war. Sie verstand, was der Sinn des Zaubertranks war - das dritte Mal musste so lange wie möglich dauern. Sie musste erregt sein und sich möglichst lang in Ekstase befinden. So lange, wie es dauerte würde sie sich später mit einem vielfachen ihrer sonstigen Kräfte duellieren können. Und doch hing es letztendlich nicht von ihr ab. Genaugenommen fehlte noch eine Zutat in dem Trank. Hermine schluckte, als sie an den Satz in dem Buch dachte. Sie war ihr nicht ganz klar gewesen, was gemeint war, doch jetzt wusste sie, was der Satz aussagte.  
  
[Die Fähigkeiten zur Selbstkontrolle des Hexenmeisters bestimmen die spätere Dauer der Wirksamkeit der verstärkten Kräfte. Der Zaubertrank entfaltet seine volle Wirkung wenn die Säfte des Meisters hinzukommen. In diesem Moment wird beider Ekstase beendet und der Zauber vollkommen sein.]  
  
Was nichts anderes bedeutete, als dass Hermine darauf angewiesen war, dass Snape seinen Orgasmus möglichst lange herauszögern konnte und dass erst sein Sperma ihren Orgasmus auslösen würde. Und danach war das Ritual endlich vollständig durchgeführt. Mittlerweile fragte Hermine sich, ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee gewesen war einzuwilligen. Es hatte so vernünftig geklungen. Doch langsam hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass sie in mehr als einer Hinsicht ihre Unschuld verloren hatte. 


	8. Ein gelungener Zauber

Nachdem sie den siebten Becher geleert hatte, war das Ziehen zwischen ihren Schenkeln heftiger Erregung gewichen. Sie war bereit für die letzte Phase des Rituals. Sie wollte es - ja - sie wollte Snape! Der Gedanke mit ihm schlafen zu müssen hatte plötzlich nichts erschreckendes mehr. Hermine fühlte ein leichtes Gefühl der Benommenheit im kopf und wusste, dass das an dem Zaubertrank lag. Sie sah, wie Snape den Kelch zur Seite stellte. Es schien ihr, als würde alles in Zeitlupe passieren. Dann trat er auf sie zu, nahm sie am arm und führte sie zum Tisch. Er hob ihr Kinn und küsste sie auf den Mund. Es war jedoch Hermines Zunge die nach seiner zu tasten begann, als sie spürte, wie sein steifes Glied ihren Körper berührte. Sie wollte ihn. Sie brauchte es. Jetzt. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass sie in diesem Zustand mit jedem Mann schlafen würde. Sie war so erregt, dass sie es nicht abwarten konnte, Snapes steifes Glied in sich zu spüren.  
  
Er hob sie auf den Tisch und Hermine ließ sich in seinen Armen nach hinten auf die Tischplatte gleiten. Snape zog sie an den Hüften in die richtige Position und Hermine spreizte bereitwillig die Beine. Sie hörte, wie er die letzten Beschwörungen aussprach und dann spürte sie, wie sein hartes Glied einer Keule gleich in sie eindrang. Es tat nicht weh - im Gegenteil. Eine Woge von Lust erfasste Hermine und sie schloss die Augen um sich ganz seinen Stößen hingeben zu können. Sie spürte, dass sie sehr nass war und dass Snape keine Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich in ihr zu bewegen. Er stieß sehr langsam in sie. Langsam, aber tief. Er zog sich so weit wie möglich heraus und stieß dann erneut zu. Langsam. Beinah so, als versuche er, so langsam wie möglich zu sein. Hermine wusste, dass er diesmal alles tun würde, um seinen Orgasmus herauszuzögern. Wenn jemand sich selbst beherrschen konnte, dann Snape. Doch es trieb Hermine fast zum Wahnsinn. Sie versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen, schneller zu werden, doch Snapes Hände drückten ihre Hüften so fest auf die tischplatte, dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte und seinen langsamen Stößen ausgeliefert war. Hermine ächzte. Jeder Stoß steigerte ihre Lust. Jedes mal hatte sie das Gefühl, es könnte nicht mehr werden - dass es bereits unerträglich war - doch jedes Mal wurde sie eines besseren belehrt.  
  
Hermine versuchte, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Sie starrte an die dunklen Deckenbalken und versuchte, zu vergessen, was sie gerade tat, doch es half nicht. Im Gegenteil. Sie versuchte sich damit abzulenken, dass sie Snapes Stöße zählte. Doch es machte ihr nur bewusst, dass er wieder und wieder und wieder zustieß, ohne dass es sie ihrem Orgasmus näher brachte. Endlich wurde er ein wenig schneller. Seine Selbstkontrolle schien zu schwinden. Wie lange taten sie es schon? Hermine wusste es nicht. Es schien ihr eine Ewigkeit zu sein. Und doch nicht genug. Ein Teil von ihr, wollte so weitermachen - bis in alle Ewigkeit. Ein anderer Teil von ihr wollte so schnell es ging zum Höhepunkt. Doch auf diesen Teil durfte sie nicht hören - sollte sie nicht hören. Sie konnte ohnehin nichts beschleunigen... Sie würde erst einen Orgasmus bekommen, wenn Snape sich in sie ergoss.  
  
Er war endlich schneller geworden. Seine Stöße waren nicht mehr so furchtbar langsam, sondern gleichmäßig kräftig und tief. Hermine musste an den Urlaub auf einem Ponyhof denken, den sie mit einer Freundin zusammen verlebt hatte, als sie acht gewesen war. Snape bewegte sich mit derselben Gleichmäßigkeit in ihr, wie ein Reiter beim Leichttraben. Er ritt sie mit gleichmäßigen Stößen und Hermine konnte sich nicht entscheiden ob sie wollte, dass er noch möglichst lange so weitermachte, oder ob sie wollte, dass er schneller wurde, dass er sie härter rannahm, dass er aufhörte, so kontrolliert zu sein. Doch auf diese Stimme durfte sie nicht hören. Noch früh genug würde es ihm nicht mehr möglich sein sich zu zurückzuhalten. Sie musste nur warten.  
  
Hermine versuchte, das Warten zu genießen, doch sie wünschte sich immer mehr, dass Snape schneller wurde, dass er wilder, heftiger zustieß, dass er die Kontrolle verlor. Dass es zuende war. Hermine klammerte sich mit den Händen an die Tischkante und spreizte die Beine weiter. Sie musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um ihren Lehrer nicht aufzufordern endlich zur Sache zu kommen. Jede Sekunde war kostbar. Jede Minute, die es länger dauerte, konnte über Leben und Tod entscheiden, wenn sie gegen Todesser kämpfen musste.  
  
Doch es war nicht nur so, dass sie wollte, dass Snape heftiger zustieß, damit sie endlich zum Orgasmus kam - sie wollte auch, dass es endlich vorbei war. Mittlerweile war ein Teil ihres Gehirns wieder so klar, dass sie registrierte wer sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln abmühte. Snapes fettige Haare klebten an seiner verschwitzen Stirn. Ab und zu fiel ein Schweißtropfen auf ihren Körper und die gelbliche Fahlheit seiner Haut wurde Hermine nur allzu bewusst. Und sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass er endlich fertig wurde. Es für sie beide beendete, so dass sie diesen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht nicht mehr sehen musste. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Mund halb offen. Er keuchte und ächzte und sah einfach furchtbar - erregt - aus. Ein Zustand, in dem Hermine hoffte, dass sie ihren Lehrer nie wieder sehen musste. Ein Zustand in dem sie ihn - genau betrachtet - niemals hatte sehen wollen.  
  
Endlich spürte sie, wie seine Bewegungen heftiger und unkontrollierter wurden. Wie er tiefer und heftiger zustieß. Wie er ab und zu zuckte... Hermine schloss die Augen wieder. Lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern. Sie ließ sich in das Gefühl der Lust sinken und genoss seine heftigen Bewegungen. Genoss, wie sein hartes Glied sich wieder und wieder tief in sie bohrte, wie Snapes ganzer Körper zuckte und er sich mit einer heftigen Wildheit in ihr bewegte, die etwas von Verzweiflung hatte. Dann endlich spürte sie, wie er sich mit einem letzten heftigen Stoß in sie schob und wie sein Glied sich zusammenzog und sein Sperma sich in sie ergoss. Im selben Moment bäumte sich ihr Körper auf, als sie sich zusammenzog - wieder und wieder - bis sie wieder klar denken konnte.  
  
Hermine öffnete die Augen und sah direkt in Snapes Gesicht. Seine Haare waren noch fettiger als sonst und klebten an seinem Kopf. Seine Haut hatte eine seltsame Farbe angenommen und der Ausdruck von Zufriedenheit, der sich allein mit der Tatsache in Verbindung bringen ließ, dass er gerade seine Schülerin gefickt hatte verursachte bei Hermine Übelkeit. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn fortgestoßen. Snape schien jedoch auch etwas peinlich berührt zu sein und trat unvermittelt einen Schritt zurück. Schnell rutschte Hermine von dem Tisch hinunter. Snape wandte den Blick ab.  
  
"Ich denke, es wäre am besten, wenn Sie sich zügig ankleiden und in ihren Schlafsaal zurückkehren, Miss Granger. Ich werde hier aufräumen."  
  
Hermine nickte - obwohl Snape es nicht sehen konnte, denn er hatte sich umgedreht und hatte ein paar Schritte auf den Stuhl zu gemacht, auf dem seine Roben lagen. Hermine atmete tief durch und zog sich so schnell wie möglich an. Zwischen den vernagelten Fenstern der Heulenden Hütte waren bereits helle Streifen zu erkennen - ein Zeichen dafür, dass es langsam hell wurde und sie sich beeilen musste um auf dem Rückweg ins Schloss nicht entdeckt zu werden.  
  
Als sie fast fertig war mit ankleiden hörte sie, wie Snape anfing aufzuräumen. Da sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte, nickte sie ihm nur einmal kurz zu, bevor sie ging. Snape antwortete mit einem genauso knappen Nicken und wandte dann den Blick ab. Hermine machte sich auf den Rückweg. Sie fühlte sich gleichzeitig todmüde und zerschlagen und hellwach. Ein teil von ihr wollte sich nicht eingestehen, dass sie in der vergangenen nacht drei mal mit einem Mann geschlafen hatte, den sie verabscheue. Schon jetzt - im Tunnel zwischen Heulender Hütte und Hogwarts - erschien ihr die Situation absurd. Die Vorstellung, dass Snape sie angefasst und geküsst hatte, dass seine gelblichen Hände ihren Körper liebkost hatten, dass sich seine Finger - und nicht nur die - in ihr befunden hatten, all das verursachte ein plötzliches Gefühl von Ekel. Es erschien ihr total absurd, dass sie sich von dem Lehrer hatte entjungfern lassen, den sie am meisten hasste. Doch sie konnte es nicht vor sich selbst verleugnen - der Beweis lief langsam und klebrig an ihrem Bein hinunter, wie Hermine in diesem Moment feststellte.  
  
Unter der peitschenden Weide angekommen lugte Hermine hinaus. Es war noch nicht hell - es dämmerte jedoch bereits. So schnell sie konnte stahl sie sich zum Schloss hinüber und hoffte, dass um diese Uhrzeit nicht einmal Peeves unterwegs war. Sie hatte Glück auf halben Weg zum, Gryffindor Turm, schwenkte sie plötzlich in eine andere Richtung. Sie konnte jetzt nicht schlafen. Und sie konnte es in diesem Zustand auch nicht riskieren von Parvati und Lavender - oder gar von Ron und Harry gesehen zu werden. Beim Badezimmer für Präfekten angelangt begann sie schon sich die Schulrobe zu öffnen, als sie das Passwort sagte. Sie würde erst einmal duschen. Ausgiebig. Vielleicht eine stunde - oder zwei. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass es - abgesehen von den mit magischer Paste aufgezeichneten Zeichen - noch eine ganze Menge Dreck gab, die es abzuwaschen galt. Sie hatte das Gefühl als könnte sie eine Ewigkeit duschen, bis sie sich wieder sauber fühlen würde. 


End file.
